Los Sentimientos de una Oniwabanshu
by Yuriko Makimashi
Summary: Lo que sufre misao por el comportamiento de Aoshi luego de la pelea de Shishio, y otras cosas que le agregé =P, Aoshi reflejando sus sentimientos? sonriendo?..XD ..por favor dejen su review ^^(único capítulo)


                                         Los Sentimientos de una Oniwabanshu

Nota: El fic. Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Misao

Aún no puedo entender cómo pude dejarte ir sin decir nada, todo fue tan repentino que tal vez la impresión de verte de nuevo y luego dejarte, la que hizo que no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que regresaste al Aoiya luego de la muerte de shishio, y en todo ese tiempo tuve casi la misma sensación que cuando no sabía nada de ti, era, porque no estabas, aunque esta vez la situación era un poco diferente, antes solo quería verte, hablarte, encontrarte era lo que más deseaba, ahora, estas aquí y aún te siento tan distante.  Estas ocupado haciendo tus propios asuntos, curando tus viejas heridas, pensando en lo que hiciste en lugar de pensar en lo que podrías hacer, tan encerrado que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Para mi ese templo donde vas a meditar es como una cárcel, una barrera que me impedía aún más acercarme a ti. El Aoiya no causaba mayor diferencia, te quedabas poco tiempo aquí, pero aún así permanecías en tu habitación, deseando que nadie te molestara; aunque en esas ocasiones me sentía un tanto aliviada en saber que estabas un poco más cerca, aunque por más que deseara e intentara hablarte tu voz serena que se esforzaba en salir o una pequeña mirada con esos ojos ya no fríos pero si distantes cortaban el momento paralizando mis emociones y guardando nuevamente todos aquellos sentimientos dentro de mi corazón.

Luego llegó un día en que ya no regresaste al Aoiya, me enteré por Okina que habías decidido ausentarte por 2 semanas y en esa forma terminar tu meditación y llevar así una vida normal, no sabía que sentir, tristeza por no verte por lo menos un instante, o alegría en saber que ahora las barreras que me impedían hablarte iban al fin a desaparecer.

Pasé ese tiempo pensando en cómo hablar con tigo, en decidirme si realmente decirte mis sentimientos sería lo apropiado, y cada día, pasé con la certeza que ahora después de tanto tiempo, te tendría nuevamente a mi lado, y tal vez.. podríamos ser felices juntos....

El fin de la espera se aproximaba, al siguiente día te vería otra vez, esa noche no podía dormir, estaba tratando de infundirme confianza para no quedarme en blanco cuando viera nuevamente tus ojos azules. Escuché algunos ruidos y decidí levantarme, estos provenían del cuarto de Okina, claramente escuche las palabras "partir de inmediato", y vi su silueta junto con la tulla a través de la puerta gracias a la luz tenue de una vela

No sabía que pensar, acaso partirías?, mis anhelos iban desapareciendo poco a poco, no deseaba que mis suposiciones fueran acertadas, decidí hacer caso omiso a esos tontos pensamientos y quise retirarme a mi habitación, pero mi corazón no estaba de acuerdo con mi mente, y si en serio ibas a marcharte esa noche?, si me iba, ya no podría verte... Subí al techo del Aoiya y decidí permanecer cerca de la puerta, si ibas a irte, tendrías que pasar por aquí y así podría encontrarte.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y agitadamente cuando te vi salir vistiendo tu traje de onni y las kodachis en su funda compartida colgando a tus espaldas. Mi primer impulso fue saltar y detener tu partida....

De nuevo me encontré con esos ojos, esos profundos ojos que un día fueron tan fríos como el hielo, luego tan distantes como la luna y ahora...ahora tan..tristes? acaso pueden reflejar tristeza? o aún más, tu, estas demostrando tus sentimientos?

Me miraste fijamente, descubrí que realmente estabas triste, no sabía que hacer, o que decir, ese tipo de expresión no era común en tu rostro, permanecimos en silencio hasta que lo rompiste pidiendo que me fuera a dormir, dormir?, a quién le interesa dormir cuando la persona que te importa piensa marcharse?

Adivinaste tal vez? o quizás mi cara confundida y ojos preocupados delataron mis sentimientos... Explicaste que te irías durante un tiempo, Okina te había encomendado una misión, y no sabrías hasta cuando ibas a volver. Todos mis sueños, ilusiones, planes y esperanzas se fueron rompiendo poco a poco, no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir, hasta que de la nada me surgieron fuerzas para reclamar el cumplimiento de tu promesa, aquella promesa que hiciste de protegerme y estar a mi lado ese día en que me viste casi llorar cuando regresaste mal herido de aquella pelea contra shishio....

Las palabras que dijiste aún resuenan en mi mente "Lo siento mucho, no podré cumplirla ahora, es mi culpa" y bajaste tu mirada, no lo pude resistir, lagrimas rodaron por mi mejillas mientras que aún no podía creer tu partida, no, no ahora que al fin veo tus sentimientos, no ahora que vuelvo a verte, no justo hoy

Pediste disculpas nuevamente, note que te estremeciste levemente al verme llorar, quería decir tantas cosas, sentía tantas cosas, que nada pudo salir de mis labios, a excepción de "No es justo!!"

Me viste de nuevo lleno de tristeza, luego cerraste fuertemente tus ojos y empezaste a caminar en dirección a donde se empezaba a levantar el sol

Solo pude quedarme ahí parada observando... entendía que era tu misión, sabía que debías ir, y que era importante, que si era la última vez que te vería en mucho tiempo, por lo menos debía sonreír y despedirte alegremente, decirte que todo estaba bien...pero en este momento igual que antes, no pude decir o hacer nada....

Luego volteaste y me miraste con unos ojos llenos de ternura "volveré y te veré de nuevo, dejo toda mi esperanza aquí, y mis sentimientos en ti", sonreíste entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

Fui una tonta al no poder parar de llorar y no correr a abrazarte, emprendiste de nuevo tu marcha y te fuiste caminando desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Han pasado ya 6 meses desde que te fuiste, solo se que estas bien y que todo va marchando en orden, y ahora...estoy aquí en una de las colinas más altas de Kioto viendo al horizonte y recordando tantas cosas, sintiendo tantas otras que ahora si pienso decir, Aoshi...te amo, te extraño tanto, desearía poder estar cerca de ti y poder abrazarte y nunca separarme.....

Ahora, solo deseo que el viento lleve mi mensaje hacia ti, y que el destino que nos ha unido y separado, se encargue de traerte a salvo nuevamente a casa, para poder decirte personalmente lo que siento...cuídate mucho...mi Aoshi-sama *misao sonríe*

                                               FIN 

Nota: ^o^ holaaaaa!!!, bueno, qué tal les pareció?, yo se que es un poco waff, pero qué puedo decir? Me entró la inspiración sentimentalista, O.ó aunque espero no haberme pasado. Ya saben que todos sus comentarios, tomatazos, y cuentas de hospital ocasionadas por la lectura de este fic son bienvenidas ^^.  ^o^ arigatoo!!!!


End file.
